


Revolutionising Wings: Fire Country Edition

by FiresFromOurHearts



Series: Naruto Prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (sorry Silver), Alternate Universe - Wings, BAMF Senju Tobirama, But it's not a focus point so no warnings really, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, For the most part, Founders Week 2020, Gen, History, History Book Reaccounting, History book, How Tobirama changed the world by having the wrong wings, It becomes canon compliant, Ninja views, Objective retelling, Overcoming weaknesses, Senju Butsuma's not great fathering, Society's views, Stereotypes, Strength is more about who you are than what wings you have, Traditional Media, Warring States Period (Naruto), Wingfic, and breaking them, changing the world, not a major point either, one assumption as a time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresFromOurHearts/pseuds/FiresFromOurHearts
Summary: BlurbThe first of its kind,Revolutionising Wings: Fire Country Edition, discusses the changes society has seen regarding the use, stereotypes, and societal views surrounding wings. Beginning with the Sage of Six Paths and early beliefs about wings, the book explores how the world has changed within Fire Country. One of the chapters, of course, focusses on Senju Tobirama who lacked wings indicating fighting abilities, and yet fought anyway. Then, the author proceeds to move onto the impact Konoha’s founding had on the world, as well as how the Ninja World Wars changed the importance of wings and how these changes remain even in today’s world.An excerpt from a book on the history of the Fire Country for day 4 of Founder's week:Wings|AUs
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama
Series: Naruto Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Founders Week 2020





	Revolutionising Wings: Fire Country Edition

**Blurb**

The first of its kind, _Revolutionising Wings: Fire Country Edition_ , discusses the changes society has seen regarding the use, stereotypes, and societal views surrounding wings. Beginning with the Sage of Six Paths and early beliefs about wings, the book explores how the world has changed within Fire Country. One of the chapters, of course, focusses on Senju Tobirama who lacked wings indicating fighting abilities, and yet fought anyway. Then, the author proceeds to move onto the impact Konoha’s founding had on the world, as well as how the Ninja World Wars changed the importance of wings and how these changes remain even in today’s world.

* * *

**REVOLUTIONISING WINGS  
** _Fire Country Edition_

Over decades and generations, society’s views surroundings wings has slowly changed. Prior to the construction of Konoha, wings were believed to represent your abilities and were linked to what you would do in life. The Uchiha Clan ninjas, for instance, usually have wings like a black kite, which are raptors well known for spreading bushfires. Similarly, the Senju Clan ninjas often had owl wings, primarily owl species that were at home in Fire Country’s forests. Nowadays, it’s far more common to see any wing-type in a ninja rather than just birds of prey.

However, this is far from the only revolutionary change in societal perspectives for wings. In fact, decades later, in the First Ninja World War, wings would become less important and the lack of wings became vital in war efforts, especially when going behind enemy lines.

\--Excerpt from the introduction of ‘Revolutionising Wings: Fire Country Edition’

* * *

**Senju Tobirama**

One cannot discuss the changes in perspectives about wings without discussing Senju Tobirama. Born in 987 After Sage (AS), it’s unlikely that Tobirama—or, in fact, the Senju Clan—had any idea that he was going to change the world. Not through his intellect or fighting capability, but by proving the world wrong and that wings weren’t linked to your abilities. Perhaps, though, I’m getting ahead of myself.

Born to the Clan Head, Senju Butsuma, Tobirama was the second heir to the clan. His brother, Hashirama, was the first heir. However, this only came about following the loss of Butsuma’s two other heirs. Tobirama’s position as heir, despite being second-born, had always been seen as uncertain following the age of three, when his wing-type could be identified. In fact, historical records from the Senju Clan seem to reveal that Tobirama was initially removed from the line of inheritance before he was added again in later years.

The Senju Clan were well known for their owl wings, and were proud of the bird of prey that they mimicked. At the time, only those with bird of prey wings were allowed to become ninjas, not just in the Senju Clan but across all of Fire Country.

From his birth, Tobirama had already been seen as weaker than his elder brother due to his albinism. That is not to say such things couldn’t be overcome, in his early years, Tobirama would prove his intellectual ability that left many in awe. However, when his wings were identified, many assumed he would be cast aside and removed from the clan heir line—which is exactly what happened. This is because Tobirama did not have bird of prey wings, rather he had the wings of a hummingbird. And, despite the hovering ability and speed of hummingbirds, this was not a prestigious wing-type.

Initially, Tobirama only received the basic training for a ninja since his father, and everyone else, assumed he would never be a ninja. However, despite this, Hashirama—his elder brother—taught Tobirama some of the things he learnt, but it’s mainly Tobirama’s own intellect that let him learn, and do, what he did. Even though he wasn’t able to fight on the battlefield, viewed as weak and useless by Butsuma, Tobirama still learnt how to fight.

However, things began to change with the deaths of Kawarama and Itama, the younger sons of Butsuma—and, previously, heirs of the Senju Clan. Now Tobirama is no longer useless or unimportant, he has just become one of the most wanted targets of the Senju Clan’s enemies. As second heir, Tobirama is required to be a ninja and Butsuma’s blood—with his legacy of dead sons—is in question.

Today, researchers can only make guesses and assumptions about why Butsuma did not have more sons. But, far more importantly, is what happens to Tobirama.

The Senju Clan took to training Tobirama in excess, and it’s a credit to his abilities that he kept up. Hashirama, years later, would say that his brother’s survival had not been in thanks to Butsuma and had, in fact, been almost destroyed by Butsuma’s impossible training schedule.

With only a year of proper ninja training, Tobirama would enter the battlefield to the surprise of many. This was because, whilst the Senju Clan had tried to hide Tobirama’s wing-type, many already knew and the rumours had flown across the country. So, at the age of eleven, Tobirama entered the war efforts for the Senju Clan and began taking missions. Despite being targeted multiple times, Tobirama survived and made many question whether his wing-type was correct.

During this time, of course, Hashirama was meeting with Uchiha Madara—heir to the Uchiha Clan at the time—and the beginning a lifelong friendship that would see the founding of Konoha years later but would, ultimately, end in tragedy with Madara’s betrayal. Nevertheless, that is years in the future.

Tobirama quickly earned numerous names for himself, gaining a reputation outside of his wing-type and his Senju Clan background. He quickly became famous for his water ninjutsu and his speed, which may have been a result of his hummingbird wings but may simply be due to his training. At the age of thirteen, he would be known as a sensor with an unknown range—only known as ‘large’ to his enemies.

It was at this point in time that Tobirama frequently found himself facing Uchiha Izuna, second heir to the Uchiha Clan. Despite Izuna having more training, he found himself matched by Tobirama and, for the most part, their fights ended in stalemate despite Izuna’s Sharingan.

Over his years as a ninja, Tobirama created countless jutsus for many purposes—some of which was fighting, and some of which was providing an easier way to fly. His most revolutionary technique was, however, controlling his chakra to both strengthen his wing muscles and the bones, removing many of the dangers surrounding frail hummingbird wings. Whilst many will disagree with this and claim a number of other creations to be Tobirama’s most revolutionary, this technique changed how people saw their wings. Where, previously, wings were often a major weakness due to their fragility, there were new ways to get around this weakness.

But, without a doubt, it was Tobirama’s win over Uchiha Izuna that saw the world really shocked. Although Tobirama had killed many with bird of prey wing-types, none had been as well known as Izuna, who had been heralded as one of the best fighters of his generation (amongst giants such as Madara and Hashirama), which is something Tobirama missed out on due to his wing-type.

Following Izuna’s death, there was a rapid realisation amongst the general population that wing-type did not necessarily define your capabilities. And, in fact, Tobirama became known as one of the best fighters of his generation, as well as the genius of his clan and generation.

In the end, it cannot be denied that Tobirama did, in fact, revolutionise wings in a number of ways, but the most important is how he allowed anyone to become a ninja. No matter what people may think about Tobirama, whether he was prejudiced against the Uchihas or not, one simply _must_ accept that he did change the world for the better in at least one way.

**Author's Note:**

> Wings are cool but I definitely didn't expect to go this way with writing it. But it was fun to explore what society might think around wings and then I could have Tobirama break them. It was also a fun way of writing this rather than actually having a proper plot or anything. 
> 
> This doesn't really have a point, not gonna lie, but I enjoyed writing it and Tobirama got to break society views which I think is an excellent plan. Not to say that Tobirama is completely a good guy or whatever, but that's not something I was trying to deal with here (although there's a lot to say about the whole society at the time and so on it goes). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope whoever reads this enjoys.
> 
> EDIT: Thanks to the amazing GoodGrief, I got a piece of fanart for this series. You can find it [here](https://good-grievance.tumblr.com/post/639828747491721216/hummingbird-tobirama-inspired-by) and you should definitely check out their works!


End file.
